Shōyō Hinata/Image Gallery
Manga Design and skeches Shouyou Hinata Sketch.png|Sketch of Hinata from his character profile Hinata Saying Goodbye.png Takeda Apologizing.png|Takeda apologizes while Hinata, Tanaka, and Suga watch in awe Hinata and Rolling Thunder.png Extra Chapters2.png Kuroo and His Bed Hair.png Shoyo Hinata Holding a Ball.png Hinata and Izui.png Hyaah.png Hinata Getting Scared by His Ringtone.png Hinagarasu Hinata Looking Into the Future.png Hinagarasu Hinata After Loss.png Oikawa Fans Getting Nervous Too.png Hinata and His Slurred Thank You.png Shimizu on Hinata's T-shirt.png Jumping Nishinoya and Hinata.png Announcing the Extra.png Hinata and Flying Fall.png Unphotogenic People.png|Kageyama and Hinata blinking as they get their photo taken. Hidden Hinagarasu.png Hinata Singing to the Bathroom.png Daichi Controlling Hinata and Tanaka.png Unlikely Friends.png Kenma vs Hinata Vobaca.png Introducing Nisekyuu!!.png|Nisekyū!! crossover announcement Yachi Being Deceived by Hinata's Face.png Haikyu Fight the Movie Sketch.png Getting a High-Five.png Covers Vol 1 english cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of volume 1 Young Kageyama and Hinata.png|Hinata on the inner cover of volume 1 Vol 1 english back.jpg|Hinata on the back cover of volume 1 Volume 1 spine.png|Hinata on the spine of volume 1 Vol 2 english cover.png|Hinata on the cover of volume 2 Volume 2 Inner Cover.png|A profile portrait of Hinata looking at the sky while a crow's feather falls on the background. Volume 3 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of volume 3 Volume 4 Inner Cover.png|Hinata and Inuoka facing off Hq vol 5 cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of volume 5 Volume 7 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of volume 4 English vol 9.jpg|Hinata on the cover of volume 9 Volume 11 Back Cover.png|Hinata on the back cover of volume 11 Volume 11 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of volume 11 Volume 12.png|Hinata on the cover of volume 12 Volume 12 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of volume 12 Volume 12 Back Cover.png|Hinata on the back cover of volume 12 Volume 13 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of volume 13 Volume 13 Back Cover.png|Hinata on the back cover of voume 13 Volume 14 Inner Cover.png|Hinata on the inner cover of volume 14 Volume 15.png|Hinata on the cover of volume 15 Volume 24.jpg|Hinata on the cover of volume 24 Haikyuu!! Shotutestuban!! Volume 1 cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of shōsetsuban volume 1 Shosetsuban 4.png|Hinata on the cover of shōsetsuban volume 4 Shosetsuban 6.jpg|Hinata on the cover of shōsetsuban volume 6 Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg|Hinata on the pre-order art for shōsetsuban volume 7 Let's! Haikyuu! Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Let's! Haikyū!? volume 1 Color works Haikyuu One Shot.png|Haikyū!!: One Shot Chapter 2.PNG Chapter 13.png Chapter 17.png Chapter 20.png Chapter 31.png Chapter 43.png Chapter 57.png Chapter 67.png Chapter 78.png Chapter 93.png Chapter 104.jpg Chapter 114.png Chapter 123.png Chapter 132.png Chapter 139.png Chapter 170.png|Ushijima and Hinata dressed like a warrior and a demon, respectively Chapter 179.png Chapter-187.jpg Chapter 204.jpg Chapter 209.jpg Chapter 213.jpg Chapter 224.jpg Chapter 234.jpg Nisekyuu.JPG|Nisekyū!! extra chapter Haikyu Fight the Movie Poster.png Shimmer Tsukky.png Haikyuu jump cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Weekly Shonen Jump #18 Manga panels and pages Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p008.jpg Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p012.jpg Vhaikyuu eng manga code haikyuu p044-045.jpg Chapter 1 - page 6.png Chapter 7.png Chapter 8.png Hinatas first quickstrike.png|Hinata's first successful quick strike with Kageyama. Chapter 22.png Chapter 25.png U005.jpg U012.jpg Chapter 50.png Chapter 62.png Chapter 68.png Im gonna vry the bodhisattva faces tho.png Chapter 73.png Haikyu-4471451.jpg Haiba-and-hinata.png|Hinata challenges Lev after showing him his jumping power (Hinata also hit his head on the doorway). Chapter 82.png Hinata and Kageyama fighting.png|After a disagreement on how their toss could improve, Hinata and Kageyama start fighting. Ukai Sr and Jr.png Karasuno92-11.png Hinatas feint.png|Hinata pulls off a feint against a 3-man block during the first years 3-on-3 match. This is so cute!!! damn!!!!! tobio u r incredible dont worry.png Tadashi x shoyo.jpg Chapter 160.png Chapter 169.png Chapter 205.jpg Chapter 226.jpg Chapter 237.jpg Anime Character designs and promotional CI_94712_1417442389.jpg|Character design Shoyo hinata.png|Hinata holding a volleyball Shoyo Hinata Cover.png|Hinata's usual spiking form Haikyuu s2.jpg|Season 2 promo image Haikyuu Season 2.png|Season 2 promo image Haikyuu Second OVA.jpg|Second OVA Haikyuu s3.jpeg|Season 3 promo image Screencaps Hinata overwhelmed by how the Little Giant plays.PNG|Hinata gets overwhelmed when he watches the Small Giant play on TV while biking to school. Hinata S1E1-0.png YukigaokaJuniorHigh1.png Hinata S1E1.png|Hinata bumps into his opponents Kageyama S1E1.png Hinata's conversation with Kageyama.PNG|Before the Yukigaoka vs Kitagawa Daiichi match begins, Hinata gets into a fight with Kageyama. Hinata3.jpg|Hinata playing for Yukigaoka Junior High Hinata VS Kageyama.PNG|Hinata shocks Kageyama with his incredible jumping ability. HinaKage1.png|Kageyama confronting Hinata at the end of the match. HinataKageyama S1E1.png Hinata and Kageyama's final confrontation.PNG|Hinata approaches Kageyama after Yukigaoka's loss to Kitagawa Daiichi and exclaims that he will one day defeat Kageyama. Hinata and Kageyama encounter.png|To his shock, Hinata finds Kageyama in the Karasuno gym. KageyamaHinata S1E2.png Karasuno S1E2.png Haikyuu EP02 - 2.png KageyamaDaichiHinata S1E2.png HinataKageyama2.png|Hinata and Kageyama being ejected from the gym by Daichi until they can learn how to be team-mates. The Formidable Ally.png Karasuno-2 S1E2.png SugawaraHinata S1E3.png KageyamaHinata S1E3.png|Hinata climbs a tree to retrieve the ball TsukishimaHinataKageyama S1E3.png Yamaguchi S1E3.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png The View From the Summit.png KageyamaHinata S1E4.png|Hinata gets caught in the nets Hinata Kageyama vs Tsukishima Tadashi.png Haikyuu-ep-4-image-15.jpg KageyamaHinata-1 S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png The new members.png Karasuno on hill.png|Hinata walking home with his teammates in the distance Season 1 Episode 5-pork buns.png Hinata's joy being in a clubroom.PNG|Hinata smiles as he finally enter the clubroom HinataTanaka1.png|Hinata's nerves get the better of him and he vomits on Tanaka during the bus trip to Aoba Jōsai. Season 1 Episode 5-vomit.png Hinata kageyama S1E6.png|Kageyama being intimidating after Hinata served a ball into the back of his head. Hinata kindaichi yahaba S1E6.png HinataKageyama3.png|Hinata's scariest experience Hinata1.png HinataNishinoya1.png|Nishinoya shouting at Hinata after he calls him small HinataNishinoya.png|Nishinoya reassures Hinata of his importance to the team as a decoy. HinataKageyama1.png S1E8 Kageyama Hinata.png Nishinoya S1E8.png S1E8 Karasuno 2.png S1E8 Karasuno.png HinataEp10.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-18-22h06m19s215.png Hinata and kenma-0.jpg HinataKenma1.png|Hinata and Kenma Hinata3.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-31-00h57m51s36.png HinataAndInuoka.png|Hinata and Inuoka compliment each other after the Nekoma vs Karasuno practice match. HinaKage2.png Hinata2.png HinataKageyama4.png Hinata14.png Hinata4.png Daichi2 S1E16.png Haikyuu17.png HinataAsahi1.png|Hinata tells Asahi that he'll help open a path up for the ace to score. HinataAndAone.png|After Karasuno beats Date Tech in the Interhigh, Aone shakes hands with Hinata. HinataKageyama5.png|Hinata and Kageyama getting prepared for their quick attack Haikyuu19.jpeg Hinata5.png Haikyuu24.png|Hinata's spike gets blocked, giving Aobajousai its last point to win. Hinata6.png|Hinata upset at school the day after losing to Aoba Jōsai. Shiratorizawa-3.png|Hinata frantically looking at street signs after getting lost Shiratorizawa-1.png|Hinata and Kageyama entering Shiratorizawa from a distance Shiratorizawa (horse).png|Hinata excitedly pointing out Shiratorizawa's Horseback Riding Club Shiratorizawa-4.png|Hinata and Kageyama observing Shiratorizawa's gym from a distance Shiratorizawa-2.png|Hinata amazed by Shiratorizawa ShiraUshi.png Hinata7.png Let's Go To Tokyo!!.png|Kageyama and Hinata challenge Ushijima FirstYears S2E2.png FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png S2E2.png Hinata8.png|Hinata's expectations of Tokyo gets crushed Direct Sunlight.png Running Like in a Shojo Manga.png Townsperson B.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-21-20h23m59s43.png SaekoDriving.png Temporary Episode 4 Season 2.png Haikyuucollision.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-21h06m25s67.png Temporary Episode 5 Season 2.png Episode 6 Season 2.png Hinata S2E7.png Season 2 Episode 9-0.png Season 2 Episode 9.png Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 10.07.01 am.png|Hinata in Season 2 Episode 9 (Anime) Cog-2 S2E10.png Hinata and Kageyama.png Hinata and Kageyama 1.png Bokuto1.png Towada1.png|Hinata bumps into Ougiminami's captain HinataHyakuzawa1.png Hinata9.png|Hinata jumping as he protects Kiyoko from Terushima's advances KarasunoS2E14.png Episode 14 - still growing .png OikawaHinata1.png BathroonS2E14.png Daichi1.png HinataSugawara1.png HinataAone1.png HinataKageyama7.png Hinata10.png S2E20.png Hinata11.png Hinata12.png Hinata13.png HinataKageyama8.png S2E25.png S3E5.png Poster.jpeg|Hinata on Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club's promotional poster made by Yachi HinataBubble.png|Hinata OVA2 01.png OVA2 02.png OVA2 04.png Stage play Haikyu Stage Play Visual.jpg|Stage Play promo image Merchandise Hinata nendoroid.jpg|Hinata nendoroid Hinata nendo.jpg Hinata nendo 3.jpg Hina and kags nendo.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama nendoroids Hinata nedroid bonus extra rubber strap.jpg|Extra bonus rubber strap that the preorders of the original Hinata nendoroids come with Hinata Nendroid jersey vers.jpg|Hinata Nendoroid Jersey Vers. Special liner notes 1.jpg Vol 9.jpg Vol 5.jpg Vol 1n.jpg Vol 1.jpg Vol 2.jpg Karasuno Uniform.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG|Hinata on the cover of Imagination by SPYAIR Tenchi Gaeshi.png|Hinata on the cover of Tenchi Gaeshi by NICO Touches the Walls Ah Yeah.png|Hinata on the cover of Ah Yeah!! by Sukima Switch Leo by Tacica Single Cover Art.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Leo by Tacica Haikyuu OST CD 1 Cover.jpg|Hinata on the cover of volume 1 of the season 1 OST I'm a Believer.png|Hinata on the cover of I'm a Believer by SPYAIR Climber Galileo Galilei.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Climber by Galileo Galilei FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg|Hinata on the cover of FLY HIGH!! by BURNOUT SYNDROMES HQ S2 OST Vol.1.jpg|Hinata on the cover of volume 1 of the season 2 OST Hikari Are-BURNOUTSYNDROMES full-jacket.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Hikariare by BURNOUT SYNDROMES Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg|Hinata on the cover of Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls HQS3 OST.jpg|Hinata on the cover of the season 3 OST Hinata Calendar.jpg|2015 Desktop Calendar 2015 hq calendar 2.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar 2015 hq calendar 6.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar Cover Hq 2016 calendar.jpg|2016 Wall Calendar Cover Hq 2017 calendar cover.jpg|2017 Wall Calendar Cover 2017 signal calendar cover.jpg|2017 Desktop Calendar Cover 2017 signal jan.jpg|2017 Desktop Calendar Karasuno vobaca card.png|Haikyū!! Vobaca Card Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Shōyō Hinata